


黑山羊

by lavrock



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavrock/pseuds/lavrock





	黑山羊

二零一九年八月十六日 星期五 多云转阴

夏之光说办公室人多不便，我们见面的地点定在律所附近的咖啡厅。我到时距离约定时间还有一刻钟，服务员将我领进包厢，空气中隐约憋闷的霉味扑面而来。我打开顶灯和空调，很久没有见过晴天了，雨季总是磨人。

这不是第一次见夏之光。庭审时我坐在听审席的最后一排，离得不算近，他坐在辩护人席，侧脸看起来很严肃，没有笑，语气冷静平和。被告林悦对罪行供认不讳，庭审顺利，甚至称得上乏味。夏之光的辩护大多围绕林悦的主动自首与当庭认罪，以此争取轻判。

同行问，“你觉得最后判决会从轻吗。”我想了想，“难说。”

五天前，法院下达吴泽案一审判决。判决词中写：无有力证据证明被告人林悦婚内出轨。虽然被告人林悦作案后有自首情节并当庭认罪，但仅因家庭纠纷毒杀丈夫被害人吴泽并将其分尸，藏匿尸体三十二天，犯罪动机卑劣，犯罪手段残忍，情节特别恶劣，罪行极其严重，对社会危害极大，依法判处死刑。

夏之光是提前五分钟到的，我起身自我介绍，“翟潇闻，京文时报记者。”他把黑色折伞放在桌面与我握手，白衬衫的袖口别着银灰色的绳结袖扣，“夏之光。”

我坐回沙发，“夏先生喝点什么？”

“美式，谢谢。”

我用桌上的ipad下单了美式和拿铁，指了指录音笔问他是否介意，夏之光说不介意。我在开机时与他例行寒暄，“听说夏先生之前拒绝了很多记者，有机会采访你，我很高兴。”

夏之光勾了勾嘴角，疏远的公式笑容，和情绪无关，“我看过你关于艾滋病患者的报道，印象很深。”

我顿了顿，他说的是我一年前的采访，同性群体艾滋病患者的专题，业内知名度颇高，但由于题材的敏感性，圈外看过的人并不多。“是吗，谢谢。”我笑了笑，“咱们开始吧。”夏之光颌首。

我说，“对于吴泽案的判决，你怎么看？”

夏之光直言不讳，“判重了。自首，认罪，感情纠纷，都是可以减免死刑的因素。”

“感情纠纷，这一点挺有意思的。”我与他四目相对，“刑法里确实有感情纠纷酌情从轻判罚的条文，但感情可以成为脱罪的理由吗。”

夏之光靠着椅背，“你怎么认为？”

我摇了摇头，“中国人的传统，宁拆十座庙，不毁一桩婚，清官难断家务事，帮亲不帮理，都是陋习。夏先生一定知道，很多家暴案都会转为私下协商和解，即使打官司也不一定得到离婚的判决。感情纠纷和故意伤害冲突吗？施暴者因为与受害人是家属关系就可以脱罪，那么受害人的法律权益得到保护了吗？我并不认为这是一条公允的规定。”

夏之光点头，“这是一个角度。”他看着我，“如果丈夫多年出轨，家暴，婚内强奸，妻子因虐待和精神压力而习惯性流产，在一次争执中杀死丈夫，那这位妻子该判重刑吗？”

我皱眉，“不该。”

“这同样也是‘感情纠纷’。”夏之光的小臂抵着桌沿，十指交叉，上身前倾，“还会觉得这条规定完全不公允吗？一条法律可以对应一万种实际，谈法条，不能脱离经验。”

服务员进门将两杯咖啡放在桌上，夏之光偏头道谢，我加了两包糖，等服务员关上门，我说“如果林悦可以免死，那为什么又会判重呢？”

夏之光皱了皱眉，抬头看向我，“媒体曝光过度，关注度太高。”

死者吴泽，知名网络作家，五年前开始在原创网站发表作品，三年前凭中长篇小说《黑山羊》成名，粉丝无数。林悦自首后，电视、平面与网络媒体频频爆料，林悦微博、家庭成员、工作单位等个人信息公诸于众，华清医学研究院研究员，31岁，家中四口人，父母和相差十岁的弟弟。关于此案热度最高的一篇网络推文曝光了林悦与其课题组长肖辰的婚外情，并将其归结为杀害吴泽的动机。粉丝怒不可遏，声讨判处林悦死刑。

我问，“案件受到关注，群众监督，不是更能保证审判的公正吗？”

夏之光说，“关注过度，民意影响司法判决，就不再是公众监督，而是舆论审判了。”

我说，“舆论审判？”

夏之光喝了口咖啡，手指贴着白瓷杯身。“你看过林悦本人的微博，下面的评论是怎样的？”

我回忆了一会儿，眉心皱起来。林悦的账号没有设置头像和用户名，微博只有两条，第一条是自拍，从上向下的俯视角度，美颜滤镜显而易见，五官模糊，面色寡淡，嘴上却涂了艳丽夸张的口红，显得突兀且廉价。照片的配文很短，“收到口红，开心，哈哈。”第二条发在案发一周前，“对不起，真的对不起，我想到同性恋只觉得恶心。”这条微博评论数万，句句狠辣。虽然我看到博文时一样难以抑制地感到嫌恶，也依然无法正视评论中尖刻污秽的字眼。

我答，“辱骂，诅咒，或者要求判处死刑。”

夏之光说，“这就是舆论审判，法院审理前公众已经做出预判，林悦必须偿命。媒体为博眼球造势，公众这么高的声浪，法官压力非常大，难以不被舆论影响。”

我说，“舆论代表民意，法律不代表民意吗？难道法律与民意是相悖的？”

夏之光笑着摇头，“不相悖。但公民不懂法，不懂审判，只知道一命偿一命，会要求做出不合理的判罚。”

我说，“群众的眼睛不一定是雪亮的，但一定是善良正义的，法律的要义不就是正义吗？”

夏之光看着我，“愚昧的善良，残暴的正义。法律的要义是程序的正义，不是屈于民意。司法独立，控辩对抗，依法判罚，保证每一步程序正义，最后的结果才一定是正义的，这是法治。被舆论牵着鼻子走，是人治。”我没有听懂，他笑了笑，“举个例子，在理想的法律环境里，就算全世界都知道我杀了人，但控方的证据不够，依法我仍然无罪。”

我说，“你是说大家都知道林悦出轨，但法官因为证据不足而驳回这种情况？”

夏之光皱了皱眉，“林悦真的出轨了吗？”

我笑了，“整个课题组她只和肖教授亲近，还被看到肖教授送她名牌包。案发前一周都没有回家，不都是出轨的证据吗？”

夏之光说，“开房记录，聊天记录、行为不当的照片视频，这些才是证据，你说的是被媒体诱导的心证。”

我说，“可是也没有证据证明她没出轨。”

夏之光看了我一会儿，像突然想起什么，他的视线开始左右摇晃，手在兜里翻找，脸上浮现着急的神情，“我的手机不见了，被刚才的服务员拿走了。”

我说，“你怎么知道是服务员拿走的？”

他又看着我笑起来，抬手把手机放在桌面上，“看，你在要求我证明，而不是叫服务员进来拿出她没有偷手机的证据。”

我懂了，“谁提出谁举证。控方提出林悦出轨，就要由控方证明，没有完备的证据就只能被推翻。”我想了想，“但……只是在法庭上被推翻了。群众不一样，人们只相信自己愿意相信的，所以舆论一直坚持林悦出轨。”

夏之光点头，表情变得有些生动了，不再是一开始公式化的假笑，“对，群众因为出轨而认为林悦罪加一等，变成对法院的施压，就算在法庭上出轨被驳回，它对审判依然存在影响，只不过换了种不正当的方式。”

我说，“可真相呢，林悦到底出轨了吗。”

夏之光的食指无声的点了点桌面，“法律的要义是正义，媒体的原则，才是真相。”

二零一九年八月二十日 星期二 小雨

华清医学研究院位于市郊，午后高架上的车流稀疏松散，路面潮湿，微弱地反光。夏之光左手扶着方向盘，右手把靠近我的空调扇叶调成向下倾斜的角度，他说，“冷就告诉我。” 我点点头。

上周分别前，夏之光主动问我接下来的采访安排，我说周二去研究院，周三去林悦家，他提出与我同行，说这些地方他都去过，我的采访对象也基本见过，也许可以帮到我。我并不知道他的好意出于什么目的，问出口时他在阴沉的日暮中拦下一辆出租，替我拉开车门，只说了一句“下周联系”。

雨水落在挡风玻璃上，夏之光打开雨刷器，低档。我问他，“你当时为什么接这个案子啊？”

夏之光反问，“你在以什么身份问我？记者吗。”

我说如果是记者呢，夏之光说因为他是律师。我笑了笑，“如果不是记者呢，朋友，我们可以算朋友吗？”

夏之光侧头短暂地看了我一眼，明快地弯着嘴角，“你说算，那就算。”

我靠在椅背上看他，“当然算。你为什么接这个案子呢，我的朋友？”

窗外是快速移动的绿色植被，在雨雾中形状隐约，夏之光侧脸清俊，“我和林悦早就认识了。”

我怔了怔，“朋友？”

夏之光说，“算是吧。”他的手指在方向盘点了点，“你觉得林悦是个怎样的人？”

我回忆着此前看过的报道，“就算不是杀人犯，也不像什么好人。”

夏之光声调嗯了一声，表示疑惑。

我看着摇晃的雨刷，天光晦暗，“相貌平平，性格孤僻，婚内出轨，靠不正当关系挤进课题组，歧视少数群体。还听说她弟是学艺术的，问题少年，之前因为旷课太多挂了好几门课呢。”我想到夏之光认识林悦，“你见过吗，她弟好像没有社交账号，网友只找到了几张他跟别人的合影，红头发，艳红，看着确实挺叛逆的。”

夏之光皱了皱眉，“明天你也能见到了。”想一想又补充了一句，“如果运气好的话。”

我点点头，问他，“你认识林悦，你觉得她是个什么样的人？”

夏之光说，“聪明，话少，重感情。”

我说，“重感情？重感情的人会杀害自己的爱人吗？”

夏之光没有回答，“林悦和吴泽的婚姻，你觉不觉得哪里奇怪？”

我想了一会儿，“细节没人知道，但目前看来最奇怪的一点，林悦对同性恋的态度非常偏激，但吴泽是个实打实的平权支持者，两个人的三观太不一致了。所以案发之后，声讨林悦的不止是吴泽的粉丝，很多人看到她歧视同性恋就加入支持死刑的行列了，我记得当时一个大v发的微博，‘爱和人权都不尊重的人，难道会尊重生命吗？’，转发量很高。”

夏之光说，“怎么看出吴泽支持平权的？”

我说，“他的作品不是都以社会各界或不同时代的同性爱情为主题吗，我记得《黑山羊》反映的就是民国时期同性群体的压力吧？”

夏之光不置可否，“他的作品没有一部可以出版。”

我随口答，“同性题材出版确实挺难的，可惜了。”

夏之光微妙地看了我一样，“你读过《黑山羊》？”

我摇头，“没有，网上的人大多数都没读过，忙着在评论里骂林悦呢，哪有时间看书。”我笑了笑，“但我看了后记里吴泽的自述，还有几篇书评，感觉涉及的背景挺宏大，故事复杂，专业性不低啊。”

驶入匝道，夏之光在等红灯时拿手机搜索了什么东西，过了一会儿递给我，“这一段，看看。”

屏幕上的内容令我瞠目结舌，没看几行就有些挂不住了，我的脸上开始发烫，“你给我看这个干什么？”

夏之光说，“这就是《黑山羊》。”

我怔住，连着囫囵吞枣地浏览了十几个章节，几乎每三章就会有一段露骨具体的性爱情节，有些极端的描写方式甚至令我无法接受，我实在难以不感到恶寒。我明白了夏之光的意思，这本书不能出版的原因，远远不止内容涉及同性题材而已。

夏之光说，“这样的内容也算支持平权吗。”

我依然有些犹豫，“这本书……是因为我没看全吗，我记得后记显得故事很严肃，反映的主题很深刻……”

车拐了个弯，我因为惯性偏向夏之光，隐约嗅到他身上乌木琥珀的香气。夏之光说，“我读了整本，后记也看了，”他顿了顿，“但后记里声称的宏大背景，人物的挣扎与反抗，社会的压迫和黑暗，我在原著里，说实话，没看出来。”

我说，“你是说这本书故弄玄虚，挂羊头卖狗肉？那为什么评论里都称赞作者水平高呢？”

夏之光笑了笑，“网络小说的受众是？”

我指尖发凉，“青少年。”

没有形成完备的判断力和成熟价值取向的青少年。

对纪琳的采访地点定在研究院的小会议室。纪琳是林悦的大学室友，毕业后一起进入华清工作。她在楼下接我们进门，个子不高，娃娃脸，灰棕色的长卷发，高跟鞋踏在地面的大理石瓷砖上，声音清脆。纪琳在等电梯时笑着与我们攀谈，问路上是否顺利，有没有带伞，又说如果没带她那里有多余的，可以给我们先用，热情友好。

会议室没有窗户，纪琳开了灯让我们先坐，回来时拿着两杯温热的星巴克，“我们楼冷气太足了，不知道你们喝什么就自作主张买了拿铁，不介意吧？”她在笑，眨着眼睛，扇形的睫毛像半只漆黑的，被撕裂的蝴蝶。

我点头道谢，夏之光起身接过她手里的咖啡，往其中一杯加了两包糖搅匀推到我手边，我怔了怔，小声说了句谢谢。

纪琳开始回忆她与林悦的关系，“我和她十八岁就认识了，十三年，但是有些可惜，我们的关系算不上特别好。”她垂着眼睛笑了笑，“倒也没见过她和谁关系好。大学的时候她每天都呆在图书馆里，该睡觉了才回宿舍，我们宿舍一起去吃饭看电影之类的，她也全都拒绝了，我们觉得她不合群，后来也就不叫她了，自讨没趣。”

“工作以后也一样，关系不咸不淡的。婚礼她倒是邀请我了，那个时候她爱人还没出名，结婚之后才火的，也算是林悦运气好。但我们一直也不知道她爱人是作家，都是案发之后才知道的。她不和我们讲家里的事。”

我说，“她加入肖教授课题组的情况，你了解吗？”

纪琳点头，“肖教授的课题组大家都想进，只有她是肖教授点名要的，不少人觉得不公平。”

我说，“可能是因为她能力出色，你也说了，她大学就刻苦，每天泡图书馆。”

纪琳不置可否地看着我和夏之光，“那个时候我们也没说什么，后来才觉得有问题了。”

我说，“林悦和肖教授的关系有问题？”

纪琳说，“虽然肖教授的课题不简单，工作量大，但是全组只有她和教授天天加班，所有人都走了，就他们两个人在实验室，留到特别晚，而且是每天。你说，这合理吗？”

夏之光说，“所有人都走了，怎么知道她和肖教授在实验室留到特别晚的？”

纪琳的表情僵了僵，又马上无害地笑起来，“反正我认识她这么多年，也没见她和谁关系这么好过。我知道，你们都严谨，那肖教授送她口红和名牌包的事总不能是假的吧。那天我ipad落在单位了，回来拿的时候亲眼看到的。口红不是还发到微博晒了吗，也不知道有什么好晒的。”

我想了想网友扒出的林悦照片，发型普通，衣着朴实，大多素颜，就算化妆也只涂口红，只是颜色不合时宜的浓艳。我问，“会有人把情夫送的东西光明正大晒到网上吗？”

纪琳喝了口水，“她家条件不好，大学的时候还要申请助学金，从来不化妆，护肤品能省就省，要用也是最便宜的，”纪琳笑了笑，嘴角有些难以辨别的轻蔑，“没见过什么好东西，收到名牌口红当然想炫耀了，这种人，就是虚荣呗。”

我说，“肖教授送的包，她背过吗？”

纪琳的眼睛晃了晃，“没背过。”

我指间的笔打了个圈，“那就说不通了啊。”夏之光像听懂了，侧头笑着看了我一眼，我继续说，“如果我是林悦，虚荣，想炫耀，那当然要把名牌包也发到微博上，天天背着恨不得让全世界都看到，怎么会藏起来呢。”

纪琳的眉心皱起来，表情变得不耐烦，“我哪知道她怎么想的，工作这么忙，我有空关心她的破事吗？”

我翻了翻手里的笔记，“纪小姐，听说肖教授的课题组你也申请加入了，但肖教授只要了林悦。”我看着她，“你对林悦嫉妒吗？”

她的咖啡洒出来落在白皙的手指上，那双清澈明亮的眼睛笔直地盯着我，纪琳的脸开始不自然地泛红，目光漂亮又狰狞，过了很久才咬牙笑出一个不屑的气声，“嫉妒？我嫉妒她什么？嫉妒她又穷又丑，还是嫉妒她杀人藏尸，被判了死刑？”

肖辰教授的办公室在另一栋楼，整个研究院的最南侧。夏之光把伞撑在头顶，一辆车从我身边驶过，轮胎掀起污浊的雨水，夏之光伸手把我往里带了带，想了想又用另一只手拿伞，和我换了位置自己走在靠马路的一侧。

我跟他开玩笑，“一会儿采访肖教授，他不让录音，我记不下来怎么办啊。”

夏之光看我一眼，“我当你助理，和你一起记。”

雨水落在我的右肩，有些凉，我又往他身上凑了凑，手臂紧贴。“那就辛苦你啦，夏助理。”

见到肖教授时，我有些吃惊，他和我脑海中的医科学者形象并不相符。肖辰看起来不像三十九岁，很高，身姿挺拔，五官端正，头发规整的梳在脑后，身上穿着米色的衬衫和灰色长裤，气质疏远清冷，眼睛被遮在反光的细框眼镜之后，看不真切。他和我们握手，对夏之光说好久不见，夏之光笑了笑。

坐好后我把录音笔放在桌面上，告诉肖教授没有开机，采访内容不会被记录，他说了声谢谢。我问，“当时您主动请林悦进课题组，为什么呢？”

肖教授说，“她的博士论文和我的课题是一个方向，当时带她的导师也是我的博导，那篇文章很有价值。林悦能力强，对待研究的态度也认真，属于同辈中的佼佼者了。”

我说，“听说您和林悦经常在单位留到很晚？”

肖教授点头，“林悦有点一根筋，做起实验来就不管时间了，进度完不成的话经常最后一个走，很多时候我催她回家她都不理我。”他低着头笑了笑，“组员这么刻苦，我早走总不合适。虽然有时候我确实走的比她早。”

我说，“您有送过林悦什么东西吗？”

肖教授说，“送过，她过生日的时候。那天我们的实验有了很大进展，所有人都高兴。林悦最上心，熬了很多天。说实话，我很感谢她。”他看着我，皱了皱眉头，“她的包背了很久，已经掉色了，我才想送她一个，没考虑到价格，确实是我欠妥了。”

我说，“林悦背过您送的包吗？”

他指了指办公室的角落，一个Gucci的纸袋，“她没收，现在还在这放着呢。”

我愣了愣，送包的事在网上传的沸沸扬扬，很多人一口咬定这是林悦出轨的证据，没想到原来林悦根本没收下。夏之光神色如常，像早就知道了，我接着问，“您送过其他的东西吗？”

肖教授想了想，说没有。

晚上夏之光带我去了家火锅店，盛了碗菌汤让我暖身子。和他相处了两天，我也没了一开始的拘束，架子都卸了，他这人面上看着冷淡，内里还是温热体贴的。我跟他打岔，“哪有八月份让人暖身子的？”夏之光盛汤的手顿了顿，挑着眉毛看我，“你喝不喝。”

我点头哈腰，“喝喝喝。”

一顿饭我吃的像个残疾人，只需要把碗里的东西往嘴里送，要不是夏之光离得远坐在对面，我真怀疑他要亲手喂我才算完。他给我捞虾滑的时候问，今天的采访你怎么看？

我被牛肉烫得呲牙咧嘴，一边呼气一边说，“没一个能信的。”

“怎么说？”夏之光又下了些茼蒿和腐竹，锅里绿得生机勃勃， “毛肚好了，盘子拿来。”

我把盘子递给他，“纪琳满嘴跑火车，一看就和林悦有过节。之前的记者也真可以，不管真的假的什么都敢写。够了够了。”沾着红油的毛肚黄喉被他堆成座山，白色热气如同冰峰顶上飘洒的雪烟。

夏之光把盘子还给我，“肖教授呢？”

我想了想，“他看着还靠谱点，但谁会承认自己是别人的婚外情对象啊，脑子有泡？口红他不就没承认吗，不过也没准不是他送的，出轨这事确实难说啊。而且吧。”我往嘴里塞了一筷子灰白的毛肚，煮得刚好，不生也不老，可见夏之光在刷火锅这一项生活必备技能上确实有两把刷子。

他伸着胳膊给我添可乐，“而且什么？”

我咬着筷子说而且我想吃冻豆腐，夏之光一边给我夹一边骂我得寸进尺，我嘿嘿一笑，说谢谢你啊夏助理，他抬头好笑地盯着我，湿热的水气氤氲在他清削的眉眼。我假咳了一声，摸了摸发热的脸言归正传，“而且肖教授他故弄玄虚啊，我老感觉他藏着点什么，最后说了句啥我也没听明白，什么谁有私心谁没有的，刚想让他解释，结果倒好，人家直接送客了。”我看着夏之光，“诶，你听懂了没啊？”

夏之光摇了摇头，“你也没问他的课题是什么。”

我眼睛盯着锅里浮起来打漂的鸭血，夏之光心领神会地盛到我碗里，我说，“课题和案子没关系啊，他们搞得那些高精尖的科学技术，我这种性感温柔的人文学家哪听得懂啊。”

夏之光咽了嘴里的竹荪，一个字一个字重复，“性感，温柔。”

我说怎么的你不同意啊？两天以来夏之光的嘴角头一次咧开一个畅快的笑，眼睛闪光，“同意，同意。”

夏之光把我送到楼门口，我和他约了时间，打着哈欠说明天见啊夏助理。夏之光摇下车窗，眼角明媚地打褶，他的皮肤在路灯的暖色光线里柔软又温热，“翟记者，晚安。”

二零一九年八月二十二日 星期三 大雨

到林悦家时天空变得阴沉，雷声浸没在淤厚的云层，要下雨了。林悦家住在二十几年前修建的旧小区，旁边是废弃的工厂，白色的烟囱高耸入云。楼道灰褐的墙面和地面贴着杂乱的广告，扶手生锈掉漆。我敲开门时林母在收拾碗筷，有些局促地让我们先坐，客厅采光不好，装修陈旧，电视背后的墙上有很多一块一块的方形白印，排列规整，我往墙上指了指，问这是什么。

林父坐在沙发上，穿着一件棉质的黑色t恤，茶色的烟灰缸里烟头拥挤。“以前贴了点东西，时间久了，再拿下来就有痕迹了。”

林母从厨房走出来给我和夏之光倒水，夏之光起身接过水壶说他来就好，林母看了他一会儿，说小夏啊，谢谢你。

林母拿出林悦小时候的影集给我们看，小学之前的照片里只有她自己，之后添上了一个男孩，林悦的弟弟。林母的手因为长年累月的家务粗糙干燥，她说女儿从小就不让人操心，学习好，懂事。她的眼睛看了看那面斑驳的白墙，“以前上面贴的都是小悦的奖状，家里来了客人，一眼就能看见。”相册里的照片褪色泛黄，十二岁的林悦带着红领巾，穿了一件不太合身的粉色棉袄，站在雪地里牵着弟弟的手。

“家里条件不好，给她买衣服都买大一号的，怕孩子身体长得太快，转年就穿不了了。有一年冬天生病了，冻的，我问了好几遍，她才说是衣服太大了，往里灌风。这孩子就是什么都不说，老爱憋着。”

林父皱了皱眉，“说这些干什么，丢人。”

我说，“林悦和吴泽是怎么认识的呢？”

林母把影集放在腿上，双手扣着边沿。“三年前认识的，她二十八，二十八岁还没谈过朋友呢，哪家的父母不急啊。当时她在读博，非说课业紧，没空想这些。其实也怪我们，小悦大学年年拿奖学金，他爸觉得脸上有光，家里出个知识分子说出去多有面子，她说要读博就没拦着，谁知道会耽误这么久，一个女孩子，二十七八都嫁不出去，多难看。”

林父拿了桌上的烟，“你说吧，我抽根烟。”转身进了房间，之后我再没见过林父。

林母摇了摇头，“他又嫌我说的丢人，可是不说给你们，也没人愿意听我念叨小悦了。”她的眼睛红了，头发在灯光里干枯苍白，“那时候我托人给她介绍对象，就认识了吴泽，同事邻居家的孩子，知根知底的。”

我问，“那个时候您见过吴泽吗？”

林母说，“没见过，后来才见的。”

我说，“没见过的人，也算是知根知底吗？”夏之光捏了捏我的手，我没明白他的意思，林母看着我怔了怔，眼泪突如其来地流过脸颊暗沉的皮肤，她变得无措，“我……我不知道，都是熟人，熟人的孩子，知根知底，我不知道……”夏之光把纸递给她，沉默地握住她的手。

她是我的采访对象，但于此之前，她先是一位失去女儿的母亲。我说，“对不起，我说话的方式不对，阿姨对不起。”她看着我摇头，“不是的，没有，没关系。”平复情绪后继续说，“那时候我们都满意，吴泽家境好，会写书，和小悦一样，有文化的，我们都觉得他们有共同语言，都上过大学，念过书。”她的手胡乱擦掉脸上的泪水，眼睛像两盏枯涸的灯，“一个作家当女婿，谁听了不羡慕？他们认识五个月结的婚，结婚之后吴泽的书就火了，我们还说是小悦旺夫，有福气。”

我说，“他们相爱吗？”

林母的双手搅在一起，像老树盘在地面扭曲的根茎，“两个人过日子，时间久了就相爱了，吴泽对小悦好，对我们家也好，这不就是相爱吗。之前小染打工没地方住，吴泽还让他搬到自己家去。小染喜欢音乐，要学艺术，我们这样的家庭怎么负担得起，小染的学费都是吴泽出的，都是吴泽出的……”她的眼睛看着地面，夏之光看了我一眼，眼神有些复杂，我看不懂。

小染，林染，林悦的弟弟。

我说，“那他们吵过架吗？”

下雨了。

“夫妻之间，吵架有什么的，过日子哪有不磕绊的呢，小悦脾气倔，那天他们来家里吃饭，他爸让小染给姐夫敬酒，谢谢姐夫的照顾，小染说什么也不敬，最后直接摔了筷子进屋了。他这脾气，太像她姐了。吴泽说了小染几句，也没说什么，人家给出了钱，我们得知恩图报啊，可是小悦急了，在饭桌上就跟吴泽吵起来了。”她捂着脸，长长地叹了口气，“过了一周就……我们没想到小悦会做这种事啊，怎么会做这种事呢。”

林悦在案发前一周没回家，原来是这次争吵之后开始的。

夏之光皱着眉安抚地拍了拍林母的背，她的声音在抽噎中断断续续，“如果早知道这样，就不叫她读博了，一个女孩子，早点嫁人就好了，早点嫁人也不会这样，干嘛要读书呢。”

我无言。

陈旧的防盗门发出响动，我们朝门外看，一个清瘦的身形走进来，头发盖着眼睛，一片死气沉沉的黑色。他的身上沾着雨水，面色寡淡得苍白，宽大的t恤贴着骨骼分明的肩膀，看到我们时愣住了，小声叫了一声哥哥。

夏之光看着他，“小染。”

林母的语气有些慌乱，“小染你怎么回来了，不是说了晚上有客人，让你在学校住吗。”

林染笑了笑，他的皮肤很白，在光里近乎透明，消瘦的身体看起来像一根柔软的白色灯芯，语气也很轻，我甚至没有将他认出来，和网上描写的叛逆少年实在对不上。林染缓慢地说，“您怎么没告诉我，客人我也认识啊。”他又转过头看着我，那双眼安静，清澈，“你好，我叫林染。”

我说，“翟潇闻，京文时报的记者。”

林染歪了歪头，视线扫过桌上的录音笔，发梢蹭着他下坠的眼角，“记者，是来采访姐姐的事吗？”

我点头，还没开口林母却先站起身，“小染，你回屋里吧，妈妈和客人说话呢。”

林染说，“妈，我也想和客人聊聊。”他望着我和夏之光，“去我的房间吧。”

林母的脸色有些诡异的不情愿，挫着手吞吐地说，“小染，这个哥哥是记者，你可不能乱说话，记者写的文章，大家都能看到的，你千万不能乱说啊。”

林染的房间不大，一张书桌，一个上下铺，和林悦一起住。书桌上摆着一个相框，照片里穿着学士服的林悦抱着蓝紫的花束，林染穿着白衬衫，笑容灿烂。他关上房门，让我们随便坐，夏之光看着他，“小染，最近还好吗。”

他笑了，“还好，我好久没回家了。昨天我妈突然给我打电话说今天来客人，让我别回来，我就猜是你要来。”

夏之光摸摸他的头，“瘦了。”

我问林染姐姐对他怎么样，林染看着窗外漆黑的雨幕，“姐姐曾经说，如果我是她的孩子就好了。”

他的眼睛有些红，欲言又止，“姐姐的事，我的事，”他看着夏之光，“可以说吗？”

夏之光看了我一眼，对他点了点头。

到家时我依然恍惚，夏之光帮我解开安全带，问我还好吗，我点头，想扯着嘴角笑一笑，没做到。

大雨滂沱。

我没带伞，夏之光把他的伞递给我，我说不行，一会儿你也要用的。他说车里还有。我感到头痛，不想再拉扯了，接过伞下了车，再见也忘说了。五分钟后夏之光的电话打过来，“还没进门吗？”

我说，“你怎么知道？”

他说，“我还在楼下，你家的灯一直没亮。”

我说，“找不到钥匙了，可能出门的时候忘带了。”

夏之光说，“回来吧，去我家。”

夏之光的公寓不大，我洗过澡坐在沙发上，录音笔握在手里。夏之光穿着睡衣递给我一杯热牛奶，我抬头说谢谢。他看着我，“别强迫自己笑了，比哭还丑。”

林染在告别时抱住夏之光，闭着眼睛说了一句，“哥哥，我如果有什么没说的，你帮我告诉他。”夏之光拍了拍他的背，“再见，小染。”

我问，“林染还有什么事没说吗？”

夏之光看着我，“今晚还能听吗？你的情绪……”我咬着下唇点了点头。他说，“之前你问我为什么接这个案子，还记得吗。”

我说，“你说因为你早就认识林悦了。”

他点点头，“我认识林悦，是因为林染。”

去年十一月，林悦找到夏之光咨询性侵如何立案起诉，夏之光说了两句话就被她打断，“如果受害者是男孩呢。”

那时林染每天晚上在外面打工，下班时间太晚回不了宿舍，林悦家离他上班的地方很近，就让弟弟搬来住。林悦忙于课题，回家的时间不固定，有时直接住在研究所。一次回家时发现林染发了高烧，她让他吃了药躺好捂汗，随口说了句要是没劲洗澡晚上让姐夫帮你擦擦身上。林染拉着她的手一个劲儿摇头，林悦觉得奇怪，低头才发现他手臂上青紫的瘀伤。

之后林染的状态很不好，林悦在他包里翻出了安眠药。夏之光的朋友是心理医生，他带林染去做心理疏导，连着两个月，终于有些好转了，可学校的课耽误了。林染跟夏之光说怎么办啊哥哥，好几门都不及格，夏之光摸摸他的头发，你好起来，比什么都重要。

我手脚冰冷，“为什么吴泽没被判刑？”

夏之光握住我发抖的手，“刑法里对于强奸的定义，受害者只限于女性。”

我说，“故意伤害呢？”

他叹了口气，“就凭身上的几处淤青？”

我说，“难道真的没办法吗？”

他看着我，温热的手指擦去我脸上的泪水，“没办法。”

雨势没有消减，那天晚上我问他的最后一个问题，林染的父母知道吗。夏之光沉默地点了头。我说为什么没让林染出庭作证？黑暗里，夏之光将我搂在怀中，手轻轻拍着我的背，“那时候林染的照片被传的全网都是。今天他爸只说了一句话，你还记得吗？”

记得，那句平淡的话里，藏着尖锐丑陋的两个字，丢人。

半睡半醒时，林染的声音再次浮于我的耳廓——

“姐姐曾经说，如果我是她的孩子就好了。”

二零一九年十月十四日 星期一 阵雨转晴

我在餐厅吃饭时看到林悦被执行死刑的新闻，她相貌平平，却长了一双漂亮的眼睛，安静，清澈，和林染一样拥有秀气的双眼皮。她白皙的脸上没有表情，嘴唇也没有血色，我想起她唯一一张自拍中艳丽的唇色，和林染混着雨声的那句话，姐姐从来不化妆，她过生日的时候，我送了她一支口红，她很开心。

我听见旁边吃饭的人说，“怎么今天才行刑啊，我都快把这事忘了。”有人笑着附和，“当时我还在网上贡献了一份力呢，真是罪有应得。”

我请了假，到家时下起阵雨，雷声低闷。我把窗帘拉得很严，下午如同深夜。睡醒时看到夏之光发来的消息，一条新闻的链接，题目一派祥和：《喜讯！中国艾滋病研究获得新突破！》，我半睡半醒囫囵地浏览，在文中看到“华清医学研究院”七个字。

我回复夏之光，“肖教授？”

“嗯。”

我睡意全无，“当时林悦的课题？”

“是的。”

两个月前肖教授办公室里的情景蓦然回归于记忆的顶点，天空深黯，他背后是静默无声的雨水， “选择这个课题，我有私心，她没有。”

“有私心”三个字在我脑海中炸开，掀起污浊粗粝的灰尘。人将对自身群体有利因素的偏好与选择称为私心。治愈艾滋病最大的获益群体，不言而喻。

我喉咙发麻，“肖教授是同性恋？”

夏之光没有回复。

窗外没有雨声。我拉开厚重的遮光帘，突如其来的强烈光线令我措手不及。日光穿过眼睑变成血丝密布的惨白，最后留下模糊不清的，短暂的黑斑。

万里晴空。

-End


End file.
